


Shattered Heart

by SuperTeenWizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Monster of the Week, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, emotionally, h/c, no actual suicide, the power of love prevails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenWizard/pseuds/SuperTeenWizard
Summary: Stiles was standing on the ledge of the roof of the tallest building in Beacon Hills (an abandoned factory, why was it always an abandoned factory?) - he couldn’t remember how he had gotten here or why, he couldn’t even remember why that should matter. All he could feel was the cool breeze caressing his face, beckoning him forward and the ice of his heart cracking open.“You know this is the right thing to do,” the soft, honeyed voice was saying to him, “No one would even miss you." He could feel the truth in her words, could feel them etching themselves into his bones.





	Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> TW for suicidal thoughts.

Stiles was standing on the ledge of the roof of the tallest building in Beacon Hills (an abandoned factory, why was it always an abandoned factory?) - he couldn’t remember how he had gotten here or why, he couldn’t even remember why that should matter. All he could feel was the cool breeze caressing his face, beckoning him forward and the ice of his heart cracking open. 

“You know this is the right thing to do,” the soft, honeyed voice was saying to him, “No one would even miss you - you know that. You are a burden to all of them, a drain on resources for your father and a charity case for the pack. They would be relieved.” He could feel the truth in her words, could feel them etching themselves into his bones. “You are the hurt boy who wears the mask of the comic relief, a child who falls in love with those who will never look at them twice, a discarded toy of a person. You know that taking this step is the most selfless thing you can do now.” The tears were leaking over now (another sign of his weakness, his selfishness, his worthlessness), they were blurring his view of the concrete five stories below and the trees of the preserve in the distance. 

 

The woman put a hand on his shoulder and he could have sobbed at the comfort it gave him, it felt like a warm ray of sunshine during a blizzard - he could trust this ( _couldn’t he?_ ), “That’s it sweetie, you know this is the right thing, you can be with your mum again,” ( _oh God, he missed her, he missed her so much every day_ ), “all the pain will stop and you can be with her again, fell her arms holding you tight, keeping you warm,” he was sobbing openly now, shaking with the force of it, but her hand remained a steady presence.

 

Suddenly a door was thrown open and Stiles spun around at the sound, startled out of the woman’s grasp for a second. Derek took in the scene and instantly froze, a stricken look darting across his face, “Stiles? Don’t listen t-”

 

The woman moved too quickly for him to understand, she thrust out a hand and Derek stopped in his tracks but he promptly forgot it as she was suddenly blocking her view of him and gently wiped a tear away with a reassuring caress, “Shhh, sweetie, see what you do? You hurt people, people you love,” Derek was speaking but his words were only in the background now, “You will always be a burden to him, he should be happily reading at home right now but instead you’ve forced him to come here to babysit you, you know he deserves better, you know he is too nice to cast you aside like you should be, like everyone always will,” he could see the honesty in her green eyes, the pity, “You are doomed to love those who will never love you back, your love is a disease; it killed your mother, stresses your father, you know you will only hurt him too if you don’t end it, hasn’t he had a hard enough life already?”

 

Stiles turned back to the ledge, he knew this was the right thing to do (so why did he feel so _scared_?), “that’s right sweetie, he will never feel the same, I can see how much you want him, you spend your nights wishing he was with you, your days wondering if he is happy, but he never will be if he has to constantly worry about hurting your feelings, you know he will now, now he knows how you feel he won’t know how to act around you, will look at you with pity,” Stiles could see it, knew that he wouldn’t be angry, would blame himself for not loving him back, it would destroy the pack, “the selflessness you love so much in him will eat away at him. Sweetie,” he could feel his body swaying forward slightly, “you’ll be doing the best thing you can for everyone, you know it.” She was right, of course she was, he lifted a foot -

 

Derek laughed, the sound was so unexpected (so startlingly beautiful in contrast to his hideous feelings) that Stiles froze to listen to it, turned to see the joy lighting up his alpha’s face, “Wha-?” he asked (Derek wasn’t cruel, why would he laugh at his pain? Was he really that detestable?).

 

“You are pretty shit at this you know,” the words were directed at the woman who looked just as blindsided as he felt, “I get the feeling that you must feed on misery and shit? Making people’s lives horrible? But, I have a hunch you may have just made both of our lives infinitely better. ‘Cause, you see, I have been in love with Stiles for years, and now that I know those feelings are returned I see a long and glorious relationship ahead us, so, thanks for that,” His heartfelt, mocking words seemed to have shocked the woman into ending the spell that had bound the werewolf to the spot because he was steadily moving forward now, looking toward Stiles with unbridled affection (love? Could he really love him?) playing across his features, “Step down Stiles, please,” his voice was imbued with feeling and Stiles was helpless to disobey, “that’s it love, you’re safe now, I promise.” 

 

Stiles was stopped in his tracks by the woman but her touch didn’t feel as warm as it had before. He could feel the doubt that she had woven through him unravelling and the fog around his mind clearing ( _what the hell had he been doing?_ Would have done if Derek hadn’t come). Derek walked closer until he was close enough to reach Stiles and pull him gently out of her grasp and into his arms. Stiles leant forward into the embrace, he felt suddenly weak, like the only thing stopping him from falling was Derek’s strength. He felt Derek’s strong hand smooth down the hair at the back of his head and promptly passed out.

 

****

 

Stiles was lying in the most comfortable bed in Beacon Hills - he couldn’t remember how he had gotten here or why, he couldn’t even remember why that should matter. All he could feel was bone-deep relief and the warmth of the heavy covers protecting him from the world. He snuggled deeper into that warmth until he suddenly remembered a cool breeze and honeyed words ( _that’s it sweetie, you know this is the right thing_ ) and sat bolt upright, his heart suddenly thudding over itself. 

 

Before he could work his way into an anxiety attack the door opened and Derek rushed in, “Shhh, Stiles, it’s okay, you’re safe, I promise,” he was walking over toward Stiles on the bed (his bed, Stiles realised belatedly) and sat down on the edge at his hip.

 

“What happened to the woman? How did I - ?” 

 

“After you fainted,” Stiles made a noise of protest at that, Derek only smiled slightly in response and continued explaining, “I ripped that bitch's throat out and took you home with me, you looked like you needed some rest.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied absent-mindedly, his mind had strayed to the confession from last night and he couldn’t think of anything else, he had to know if that had been genuine, “Did you really mean…?”

 

Derek smiled at him so softly, it was an expression Stiles had never seen before and he was awestruck that he got the privilege of seeing it now, “That I’m in love with you?” the alpha guessed, Stiles nodded mutely in response, incapable of anything more, “Of course I did, I love you so much Stiles, how could you not kno-”

 

Stiles cut the words off with a desperate kiss, their teeth clashed together almost painfully at the force of Stiles’ excitement and Derek laughed against his lips, he cupped Stiles’ face and softened the kiss into something earth-shatteringly loving. When the kiss ended they took a second to breath the same air, their foreheads pressed together.

 

Derek pulled back slightly to look at him with earnest eyes (such beautiful, unfathomable eyes), “I don’t know how much of what she was saying was really what you think and how much was what she was making you think but, Stiles, I need you to understand that you aren’t a burden to anyone, not to the pack, or your father, and certainly not to me. I love you, I love you so fucking much Stiles Stilinski and I can honestly say that meeting you is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know what I did to earn your love in return but I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to keep it.”

 

Stiles beamed at him in return - there would be plenty of time for him to return the sentiment in the future, to reassure him that he felt the same, to whisper his own vows to the older man, but right now all he could do was tackle him down on the bed and cuddle the shit out of him. After all, they had a long and glorious relationship ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I was thinking about how it would be kinda funny if some monster tried to use Stiles' feelings for Derek against him and Derek just laughed at it for fucking up so majorly and essentially setting them up. This was the result? I'm not super happy with it and might edit it at some point but I figured I may as well post it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always immensely appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Edit: I just fixed up some grammar and phrasing. Also, thanks so much for all the kudos and kind comments, it makes me so happy every time!!! I love you all!!


End file.
